


Heart to Heart

by aradinfinity



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aradinfinity/pseuds/aradinfinity
Summary: One night, Ara has a dream...





	Heart to Heart

Ara was floating in darkness.  
She was wearing... her adventuring garb, orange and white, like a creamsicle. It complimented her eyes, a stunning orange, and she brushed her long black hair behind her ear. She didn't have her spear, but she didn't feel alarmed; somehow, she knew that it would come if she needed it.  
She blinked. Ah. This must be a dream.  
The darkness started to lift, gradually, and Ara turned with ponderous slowness. She blinked again, then smiled at the girl she saw.  
Eun was glowing, the source of the light, from her long, white hair and her eight tails. Her red eyes were bright, too, and she was wearing something not unlike what Ara was; a little skimpier, though, with wrappings around her lower legs instead of shoes. She was wearing Ara's face, but it moved a little differently, Ara noticed; a little harsher, a little less comfortable.  
“Hey,” Ara hummed. Eun started, then focused on her. “Where are we?”  
Eun shrugged, drifting closer- there wasn't a ground for her to stand on. “This is what it looks like inside the pendant,” she said. “I... there's something I need to talk to you about.” The fox spirit hugged herself, looking away from her host.  
Ara tilted her head and drifted towards her friend. “Okay,” she said. “What is it? And is there a way to sit down, or something?”  
“Maybe,” Eun answered vaguely. “You might be able to summon a couch, or something. I can't.”  
“I'm sorry,” Ara said.  
Eun shrugged again. She didn't seem inclined to talk.  
Ara drifted a little closer, then decided that sitting was a frame of mind, and pulled her legs up. This caught Eun's eye, and she did the same, sitting formally, with her hands on her knees. She still wouldn't look Ara in the face.  
“So...”Ara began.  
“I know how you've been feeling about Raven,” Eun blurted. Her ears flicked back, and she shook her head, huddling in on herself.  
Ara blinked. “Sorry?”  
“I know you've got a crush on him,” Eun continued. “And that's fine! I mean, bit straight for me, but, you know, it's- it's not my business, who you're feeling for. I just...”  
Ara leaned in, trying to catch Eun's eyes. She failed. “You just?”  
Eun took a deep breath, tails curling in on themselves. “If you ever pursue that relationship, and he reciprocates, I'm going to need to move out.” Her voice was small at the end.  
Ara blinked. “Huh?”  
“I- my trauma's not your problem,” Eun started weakly, “but if a boy ever touches you like that, and I'm still here, I... It won't be fun,” she decided.  
Ara stopped sitting, and slipped forward and a little to the side, reaching for Eun's hand. She got it, though the fox spirit was tense. “Okay,” she said. “Thank you for telling me.”  
Eun nodded. “Mm.”  
Ara reached up, and Eun let her tilt her head up. She was a little surprised to find that the kitsune's eyes were wet. “I won't pursue it. So you won't have to worry.”  
Eun blinked. “Are- are you sure, Ara? I don't want to tell you you can't...”  
The human nodded. “I'm sure,” she said firmly. “I don't want to risk you for something like that, where I don't know if it'll work out... You're more important to me than him. If you need me to not, then I won't.”  
Eun blinked again, and her face went that shape when someone's trying not to cry. Then something in her gave, and she scrambled forward, burying her face in Ara's shoulder and curling arms and tails around her. Her frame shook gently with repressed sobs, and Ara stroked her hair softly, murmuring gentle reassurances.  
“I'm here,” Ara murmured into her friend's ear. “I've got you. It'll be alright, Eun.” The ear flicked back, then forward again as Eun relaxed for what felt like the first time in ages.  
“Thank you,” she murmured into Ara's shirt.  
“Of course!” Ara squeezed her gently, then pulled back, offering a soft smile. Eun sniffed. “You are important to me. You know that, right? Because you are.”  
Eun nodded, then drifted forward, nuzzling into Ara's jaw. “You're important to me too,” she murmured. “That's why I've been so anxious lately. I was trying to find the best way to broach this to you.”  
Ara laughed softly. Her fingers tangled in Eun's hair. “You're cute,” she said, and she felt Eun's blush. “And I'm not going to let you go if I can help it. That's okay with you, right?”  
Eun nodded again, snuggling into her friend. Her grip was tight, but she sighed and relaxed it around Ara. “More than,” she murmured, then added, “though you know I'm gay.”  
“Mhmm,” Ara agreed, reaching up to scritch behind Eun's ear gently. “A pretty lesbian,” she hummed, and Eun wriggled.  
“Are you- You're not flirting with me, are you?” Eun pulled back enough to look up at Ara, blinking.  
“Maybe,” Ara grinned. “Your blush is cute.”  
Eun's ears went back, filled with pink, and she shook her head before laying it on Ara's shoulder again. “Dork.” Her fingers curled around Ara's wrist gently, then slipped off when it was lifted.  
“Would it be alright,” Ara asked, tilting Eun's face up, “if I kissed you?”  
Eun squeaked. Then, she nodded, and leaned in. Ara's lips brushed hers-  
Then Ara woke up, shaking her head and blinking. She glanced at the pendant on her bedside table, then at the door.  
“Fuck,” Ara swore.  
She reached for the pendant, and Eun's embarrassment hit her like a flood.  
“That really happened, right?” Ara asked.  
{Yeah,} Eun confirmed.  
“And I woke up before I could...”  
The confirmation was emotional. Ara shook her head. “Maybe I can get back to sleep...”  
{You shouldn't,} Eun said. {Rose is about to knock on the door.}  
There was a knock at the door, and Ara started. “Just a minute!” she called, and slipped out of bed. “So,” she murmured, “what about tomorrow night? Could you make that happen again?”  
{Are you asking me on a date?}   
Ara snorted. (“What?” Rose called. “Nothing,” Ara called back.) “Sure,” she finally said to her fox spirit.  
The thrill of Eun's excitement nearly swamped her.


End file.
